Elena's Bad Day
by Midnight Secret
Summary: Elena didn't think her day could get any worse: She was horribly sick and the only person she ran into was Reno. She never expected that the power would fail and she'd get stuck in Reno's office, alone. Could this day get any worse? Answer: Yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's Bad Day**

A/N: These characters are not mine, I do not own them, please don't sue. Thank you.

* * *

It was quiet, way too quiet and Reno didn't like it at all. He had come to work late, as usual, and didn't even receive a short lecture at his office door like he did every morning by Rude. This made Reno suspicious first. The second thing that made him suspicious and knew that this wasn't going to be a normal day was that Tseng didn't come to give him a useless job like he did every morning to so call _punish_ him for being late, most of the time it was just to piss him off, like trash. He wasn't paid to take out the trash, that was the janitor's job and Tseng knew it. Reno didn't like that the morning was starting off on such a weird foot, and had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, something out of the ordinary, and he was curious on what it was going to be.

She hated him, she absolutely hated him. Elena sneezed as she stood in the elevator, waiting to be taken to the level on which she worked, she felt horrible. She was blaming Reno for this, because he had been sick the week previous and had the audacity to take a drink from _her_ water bottle then sneeze in her office _several_ times that she had to lock her door so he wouldn't enter. This made Tseng unhappy when he needed to come in and didn't feel like he needed to knock on her door to be let into her office, she was the rookie after all. She still hated being called rookie, even though she has been a member of the Turks for close to four years now. Reno loved to call her rookie when she was having a good day, just to make it turn sour and leave her in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Reno was good at things like that, pissing her off then reeling her back into focus, especially on missions.

Elena walked out of the elevator, but had to catch herself before she fell to the ground. She leaned against the wall until her dizzy spell had stopped and she sighed. She felt horrible, and knew that she wouldn't get any work done today, so the best thing to do was to head to Tseng's office and ask for the day off. She felt horrible in doing so, she never called in, but her cold was getting to her already and it wasn't even nine yet.

* * *

Reno tapped his pen on his desk, looking at some papers on his desk. He bit his tongue while he studied what was on the page. He took his pen and drew bunny ears on the drawing he was doing and grinned, he finished drawing a bunny killing a carrot, saying _Take that bitch!_ Reno laughed as he began to add more detail to the picture when his pen stopped working.

"Aww, damnit!" he shouted as he threw the pen to the side and opened up his drawers, looking for another pen, something he wasn't able to find. Reno grunted and pushed away from his desk and made his way out of his office and down towards Rude's office.

Reno stood there and knocked on the door, tapping his foot. Once no one answered, he began to bang on the door.

"Damnit Rude! Lemmie in!" he shouted, banging more.

"He's no in today, called in sick," said a man. Reno turned around to notice a janitor sweeping the hall.

"Hey buddy," said Reno, walking towards the man. "You need to learn how to do your job; I always end up taking the trash out for you. Next time I have to do it, and I see you, you're going to regret it," Reno began to leave, but then turned around. "And one more thing, if a black guy with sunglasses shows up, tell him Reno is looking for him. If he doesn't have sunglasses, it ain't the right guy, he's always wearing sunglasses."

* * *

Elena stopped outside of Tseng's door and gave a knock. When no one answered, she knocked again, tapping her foot. She sneezed; sending her to lean against the wall to steady her while the hallway came back into focus and stopped spinning.

"He's not here," said a voice from behind. Elena turned around and noticed one of the janitors sweeping.

"What?" she asked confused.

"He called in sick, so he isn't here." Elena gave the man a questionable looked and nodded a little.

"Thanks…" she said, and pushed herself from the wall and made her way towards her office. That was funny, she never knew Tseng to call in sick, and she didn't know the man COULD get sick. As she fumbled with her keycard, another question popped into her mind, but she forgot it when the beep of her door made her feel like something exploded in her head and she gave a loud groan as she walked in.

Elena sat her bag down next to her desk and pulled out her chair. She gave a soft moan as she rubbed her head, trying to make her headache go away. She felt dizzy, her nose, throat, head and stomach hurt and she couldn't ask for the day off because Tseng wasn't there. She would feel bad if she were to just skip out on work and leave everything to Reno and Rude, she just couldn't do that, she was better than that. Elena looked at the paperwork she had left on her desk and sighed, she better start on it, it wasn't going to finish itself.

* * *

"Laney, do you have a pen?" Elena looked up when she heard Reno from her doorway. If looks could kill, Reno would have dropped dead at that very moment. Reno tilted his head as he leaned against the door frame. "What's with that look?" he asked as he watched Elena.

"You, you, you…" she stuttered as she glared at him "Get your own damn pen," she spat as she went back to her paperwork, trying to ignore Reno. Reno pushed off from the door frame and made his way to Elena's desk.

"What did I do? All I want is to borrow a pen, I can't do paperwork without a pen then Tseng will get pissed and yell at me and blah, blah, blah. Save me the trouble from blamin' the rookie and give me a pen." Reno's hand went up automatically to catch the pen that Elena threw at his face and grinned. "Thanks Laney!" he cooed as he headed towards the door. He turned around and looked at her. "Oh, and you look like hell today," he said and dashed out the door before he got anything else thrown at him.

Elena closed and locked her door and let out a scream as she pounded on her desk. She hated him, she completely hated him. She balled up her fist and felt tears come to her eyes as she sat in her chair. She didn't understand the tears and found herself curling up in her chair and letting herself cry out her frustration. _It's because you are sick and stressed, that's the only reason, you are sick and stressed…_ Elena really wasn't having a good day.

* * *

Elena _really _wasn't having a good day. She looked at the paper in her hand and groaned softly, she needed Reno's signature on the paper before she could be finished with it for he was the one who went on the mission with her. Elena groaned softly as she pushed herself away from her desk and made her way to the door, checking herself in her small mirror before exiting the room. She walked down the hallway, dreading the encounter with Reno. She was getting more moody around him lately, especially when they went out for drinks after missions… His cocky smile, his flirtatious personality, it made her sick and want to hit him, especially when he flirted with the waitresses, she just couldn't understand how he could do something like that so easily… She really despised it.

Elena stopped in front of Reno's door and sighed, she better just get this done and over with. She pushed the button and watched as the door opened. Reno was sitting in his chair, his head on his arms on the desk. He was sleeping. Elena balled up her free hand but gave a soft sigh. He looked peaceful when he slept, as did almost everyone and she quite enjoyed this side of him. She stepped inside of the room and just looked at him, why couldn't he be like this when he was awake?

"Stop looking at my beautiful body Laney," came a muffled voice and everything that Elena had thought went away. She walked towards his desk and slammed the paper down on his desk.

"Sign it," she said, looking away from him. Reno rubbed his head as he sat up and looked at Elena, then at the paper.

"What?" he asked. Elena growled softly and was about to say something when she felt her head begin to spin. She found her other hand landing upon Reno's desk as she tried to steady herself. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Reno looked at her, a confused look on his face. "Laney?" he asked. Elena was about to answer when the lights began to flicker, causing her to look up. Both Elena and Reno watched as the lights flickered on, off, on then off. Reno's door slammed shut, and a soft _beep_ coming from it, signifying that it had been locked. Reno jumped from his seat and ran to the door, beating on it and putting in the code to make it unlock but there was no luck, it wouldn't open. Elena felt her legs get weak and found herself kneeling on the ground, her arms on Reno's desk and a head that began to throb.

She was stuck, with Reno, in his office.

Elena was _really_ having a bad day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it… I'm not keen on writing short chapters like this, but I wanted to see if people liked this story before I continued on… and because I'm getting sleepy. I was inspired to do this story because... well… I'm kinda sick now and I have been reading Reno/Elena stories lately… This will turn more towards the drama type than the humorous type… Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena closed her eyes and her fists balled up. This was a horrible day. First she was sick, second Tseng wasn't in to let her leave and third she was stuck in Reno's office with no lights. Elena felt sweat form on her forehead as she clenched her fists as her head began to throb. Or maybe that wasn't the throbbing of her head, but the bangs on the door that Reno was doing.

"Hey! Let us out! Damnit, this isn't funny!" he shouted, banging on the door and pushing the numbers on the keypad, thinking that it would do any good. He gave the door one more punch and pushed away from it. "Damnit," he said, kicking the trash can, almost kicking Elena in the process.

"Watch it," she hissed, looking up from the desk as Reno found himself in his office chair.

"Sorry," he grumbled as he examined everything on his desk. His eyes lit up as he grabbed the phone and pushed the number 1 on the keypad and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Is the phone even working?" asked Elena, pulling herself up from her crouched position, her hands gripping onto the table to stop her head from spinning. Reno waved his hand at her as he concentrated on the phone. After a minute, his eyebrows pushed together, he pushed the reset button, and dialed another number. After a few seconds he leaned back in his seat.

"What the hell is going on?" he spat. Elena watched as Reno processed the information he was given and slammed the phone back down onto the receiver.

"Who did you call?" asked Elena. Reno looked up at her.

"I called Patty on the fifth floor and they are in the same situation as us. But this bothers me…"

"Why? It's a power failure, it happens all the time doesn't it?" asked Elena. Reno glanced at her.

"No, it doesn't. Besides, the first person I called was the President and there was no answer." Elena looked at Reno and felt the world spin. This was just great, the President was in danger and she had a damn cold.

"We need to get out of here," she said, looking around.

"Well duh Laney, I know that. What do you think I'm trying to do?" spat Reno as he walked around his office. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit. He knew something was fishy once a janitor spoke to him and this just proves it.

Elena looked around the office, taking in everything as slow as she could so she wouldn't throw up. Her forehead felt hot, but now was not the time to be thinking about that, she needed to find a way out of here and fast. Elena noticed something shiny and looked in that direction. She noticed an air vent and smiled; she knew how they were going to get out. As Reno began to babble about janitors, Rude and trash, Elena hoisted herself up onto Reno's desk. She had to balance herself as she felt lightheaded but quickly regained her balance. She grabbed the vent and began to tug on it. She grunted when it wouldn't come off and pulled harder, stepping back. Her heel caught the edge of the desk and she let out a scream as she fell backwards. Luckily, Reno had been behind her and she fell into him and fell to the ground, Reno underneath her. She groaned softly, her hands gripping the vent cover. Her head was spinning uncontrollably and she felt that she was going to pass out.

"Laney what the hell!" cried Reno as he pulled himself out from under Elena. He noticed her eyes were closed in a painful expression and he tilted his head. "Elena?" he asked. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. She shoved the air vent cover into his chest.

"Say thank you and help me up," she groaned and found herself on her feet in no time.

"What exactly are you thinking?" asked Reno as he looked at the vent cover in his hands. Elena shook her head as she hoisted herself up onto the desk again.

"I'm getting out of here and the vent is the best way," she explained as she grabbed a hold of the edge of the vent and hoisted herself up. She gripped with her hands and felt herself being pushed up by the legs and slid into the vent. It was a lot roomier than she thought and this made her think about telling the President how dangerous this was. If someone found out about the vents, they could sneak about wherever they wanted, or worse escape. Elena heard a grunt and looked behind her shoulder and saw Reno hoist himself into the vent. Elena crawled forward a bit.

"Do you know your way around the building?" asked Elena. Reno nodded.

"Yeah, go straight ahead until I say stop," said Reno and Elena began to crawl forward. "Nice ass."

"Shove it Reno," hissed Elena and she felt her face go hot; this cold was not helping her at all.

"What's wrong, Tseng doesn't tell you about your nice ass? Or does he just not look?" Elena kicked her foot back but Reno was quick enough and caught it. "Tsk, tsk, Elena. Ya know, if you were in a skirt right now I'd be lovin' this show," Her next foot ended up hitting him in his shoulder and he dropped her foot.

"I said stop Reno!" she said, her voice a little more emotional than she wanted. She felt her face burning up and she knew it had to be because Reno was making fun of her yet again, he would _never_ tell her she had a nice ass, ever, unless he wanted something.

"Geez, sorry Laney just having some fun," mumbled Reno and that made Elena feel worse. She couldn't take this today, not with the cold and what was going on she just felt way out of her league.

"I want to go home," she mumbled softly as she crawled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Turn right up at the fork," Elena turned right and stopped.

"How do you know it's a right?"

"Simple, I know this building so well that I know where we are on the ground so I can navigate myself in the air ducts… This is what happens when you pay attention to your surroundings," explained Reno. "Now keep moving!" he cooed, slapping her on the leg and moving back before he could get kicked again.

The air duct seemed to go on forever, a right here and a left here and soon enough they were out of places to turn. Elena sighed; they had to go up a few levels before they could reach the president, so this was going to take some thinking. Elena lay upon her stomach, crossed her arms and laid her head upon them. She sighed as she tried to think how they were going to make it up, all the electric was out and most of the doors ran upon the power.

"How good at climbing are you?" asked Reno, shaking Elena from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"How good at climbing are you? I shouldn't have to explain that one Laney, don't be stupid." Elena groaned and resisted the urge to kick him again.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"I know how we can go up a few levels and it involves climbing." Elena closed her eyes and sighed. Her day was getting worse.

"Hurry up Elena, I can't sit up here forever you know," called Reno from his perch in the elevator shaft. Elena groaned as she looked at what she had to climb up and wasn't thrilled. She didn't feel well, her head was spinning and she had to climb up at least two floors to meet Reno. Reno was trying to open the elevator doors like he did to the ones she was at and she felt uneasy about this. Wasn't there escape stairs which they could access? "I'm not getting any younger here!" called Reno.

"Oh shut up!" called Elena. She looked at the chain that held the elevator and sighed. She jumped and grabbed a hold of the chain, closing her eyes as she held on for dear life. She felt her arms get weak and she wrapped her legs around the support, hoping she wouldn't fall. She could faintly hear Reno yelling something but she couldn't understand. She let out a sigh and began to climb her way up.

Half way up she began to feel the fatigue in her body go into effect. She looked up wearily and noticed that Reno was getting closer and closer to her but she began to feel extremely tired. She breathed in then breathed out, slowly pulling herself upwards. Her forehead was burning up and everything began to become dizzy. Elena stopped climbing and just held on, leaning her head against the cool chain. She let out a soft sigh, feeling the coolness on her head and she felt less dizzy. She was almost there, almost to Reno, almost to the open door where she could lay on her back and tell Reno to go ahead without her, let her rest…

"Elena!"

Elena opened her eyes to see the chain was further from her than she remembered and noticed her hands were barely touching it. Elena felt sick as she fell backwards from the chain, her legs still wrapped around. She began to panic, she wasn't sure what floor the elevator was at but she knew it wasn't anywhere close. She let out a faint scream as she reached for the chain but missed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

The impact came much sooner than she thought.

Elena opened her eyes and saw that the chain was in her face and her body was dangling. She looked up and noticed that her arm was being held by Reno who was almost falling out of the doorway above. Elena's heart began to pound as she looked up into Reno's concern face and felt herself being pulled upwards.

Elena found herself on the cool floor and took in a deep breath of relief. She was on solid ground and she couldn't be happier. She felt a body collapse to her right and she rolled to that side and saw Reno lying on his back, his hand over his eyes and his chest heaving up and down. Elena gently touched his shoulder and he jerked away, his hand coming from his face. Reno was to his feet in no time and was dusting himself off. Elena felt confused to why Reno was so shaken, he had seen her almost die plenty of times and the same with her seeing him almost die so why was this incident any different?

"We're almost there, let's go."

Elena looked at the door to the President's office and she felt like she was going to throw up. Reno was working at the door, trying to rewire it so he could break in. Elena found herself sitting on the floor, her head pressed against the wall. She was trying not to sneeze and had to keep blinking her eyes to bring things into focus. She had to go home, she needed to go home, but she needed to save the President first, that was always more important than her own life.

"Are you almost done?" Elena asked weakly and Reno just glanced at Elena. He hadn't spoken to her since the elevator and this was starting to bug Elena. She thought she would love it when he would stop bugging her, calling her names, but it felt weird and she didn't like it, didn't like it one bit. "Damnit, will you talk to me!" she exclaimed, hitting the wall gently trying to bring her point across. "Ever since the elevator you haven't spoken a word, haven't teased me at all! What is going on?" Reno cracked a smile.

"Gee Laney, didn't know you missed me making fun of you. I'll take this as an open invite from now on," Reno said, puffing his chest out. Elena wasn't happy with that answer but decided to put it aside. "Got it!" he exclaimed and the door beeped and _swooshed_ open. Elena pushed herself up from the ground and dusted her pants off.

"Do you have a weapon?" asked Elena even though she knew the answer. Reno rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, well…"

"Catch," Elena tossed her extra gun to Reno as she drew hers.

"Geez, you have two of these things? Is that a good idea?" Elena smacked Reno on the shoulder.

"Shut up."

The room was quiet and dark as Elena and Reno walked around, Elena slower than Reno. She didn't like being in the room and felt something wasn't right, the whole day wasn't right. She was sick, no thanks to Reno, Rude and Tseng were both out and then the power goes out and the President doesn't answer the phone, the whole thing was very fishy to her.

Every step that was taken seemed to ring within her head like a bell and it was starting to drive Elena crazy. She finally stopped and put her gun down.

"Reno I can't do this," she said quietly. Reno turned around.

"What are you going on about? This is simple, we just find that the President has gone off on one of his many excursions, we find a note on his desk saying so and in a few hours the power will be back on because someone tripped over a few wires. This has happened before,"

"Yeah, but never at the same time," said Elena.

"Laney, you worry too much," But she had every right to be.

Elena knew she was about to be sick because she heard footsteps behind her but a second too late. Before she could even lift her arm she felt an arm wrap around her and something cold hit her temple. She saw Reno's eyes go wide and his grip on his gun tighten.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Reno.

"No one of concern," the voice was smooth, making Elena feel calm. It reminded her of her father and how he use to look after her when she was sick.

"I know you! You're that damn janitor who I spoke with earlier, why the hell are you here? Trying to get more pay? Well let me tell you something, you don't do your damn job and I'm always the one taking out the trash so you better just let her go and walk your ass out of here!" The man chuckled and Elena felt tired, very, very tired.

"I'm not here for a pay raise idiot, I'm here for the President so if you would kindly tell me where he is and I won't have to kill your pretty little friend here," That wasn't something her father would say and Elena felt herself being drawn back into the present time.

"So you did all this?" asked Elena quietly.

"Oh yes, it took some planning but I was able to pull it off. Paid a few people in the process but they had no choice," said the man. Elena felt the gun push harder against her head and she felt herself on the brink of tears. This was _not_ what she wanted right now, tears to show her fear, and tears to show her weakness. She refused to cry in front of Reno, she would never hear the end of it, and she knew it. Unfortunately her eyes betrayed her and she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

This was not Elena's day at all.

"I have no idea where the President is, so if you would let go of my partner I won't have to hurt you," said Reno, slowly bringing up his armed hand. The barrel was pushed harder against her forehead and she heard a click.

"Now now, I'd put that down if I were you or I'll shoot her. Tell me where the President is,"

"I don't know where the hell he is, let her go!"

"I will once you tell me where he is,"

"Are you stupid, I told you I don't know where he is!"

"I feel that isn't the correct answer," All this bickering was driving Elena insane and her tears were flowing more and more.

"Shoot him!" cried Elena, her head and chest pounding. "Just shoot him Reno!"

"If you raise that gun even an inch she's dead," Elena saw the confused look upon Reno's face, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Damnit Reno, shoot him! Save the President!" Spinning, the world was spinning.

"Elena…"

"I don't care what happens to me just shoot him!"

There was a _bang _and all that Elena saw was darkness.

She was cool and surrounded in darkness. Was this how it felt to be dead? Was she in heaven or did she actually end up in hell like she felt she would for joining the Turks? Was she doomed forever to float in darkness and silence, to never see color again? She had always been afraid of the dark so if this was what she had to live with for eternity, she was scared.

_M… ult_

Was that words? Did she just hear words?

_My …ult_

What was going on? If she was hearing things that meant she was alive, didn't it? If she was hearing that means she could breathe and that she could try to focus in on the speaking to be brought back to the world she knew and loved.

_It's not you… ult._

Closer, she was getting closer to making out full sentences.

"This isn't your fault," The voice was unfamiliar but that didn't bug her, it wasn't of the man who sounded like her father so she knew she was all right.

"Yes, it is," That voice, that voice sounded familiar. A door shut and Elena opened her eyes.

"You're awake," said the doctor, turning and putting down his clipboard and he walked over to her. "You gave us quite a scare; you had a very high fever. You've been asleep for two days now," Elena gasped softly, two days? She glanced around the room and saw Tseng standing in a corner and Rufus signing some papers.

"President," she said softly, trying to sit up.

"You should lie down Elena; you've had a bad cold and should rest,"

"Sir, you're alive…" Rufus smiled, putting down his papers.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thanks to you,"

"I… don't understand," said Elena softly.

"You're faith to what your job made you distract the man who had you and gave me time to act and save myself and you," Elena was still confused,

"I don't…"

"He shot that man Elena, he was in the room the entire time, just waiting for his opportunity to take out the man who had done everything," explained Tseng. "He was the same one who called me away to Nibelhiem to take care of _matters _that didn't exist."

"What about Rude?" she asked softly.

"Sick, same thing you have," explained the doctor. Elena's eyes glanced around the room.

"Where is Reno?" she asked. Tseng looked at Rufus and Rufus' small smile turned into a frown.

"Clearing out his things, he just quit about five minutes ago," explained Rufus.

Reno sat in his chair, looking at his small box of things on his desk. He didn't keep a lot of things in his office, didn't find the point. Most of the stuff he had in his box was jokes that turned wrong or drawings he did to pass the time. He sure was going to miss this place.

"Reno," said a voice. Elena was breathing hard as she watched Reno slowly turn around and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Laney," he said, it coming out a little weak.

"What are you doing?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Quitting, what do you think I'm doing?" he spat, getting up from his chair.

"Why are you quitting?"

"None of your business," Elena put her arms up and pushed against the door frame, blocking his exit.

"Tell me,"

"Get out of my way,"

"Tell me!"

"You almost died okay? Now are you happy? I couldn't tell that you were sick, I let you go along with your crazy ass plan, you almost fell to your death in the elevator and I couldn't bring myself to shoot that man because I was afraid you'd die, now are you happy? Move," Elena stood there, her arms slowly falling from the door frame.

"Reno…" she said softly. "You're an idiot!" she cried, feeling her face turn red. "That is the poorest excuse for you to leave if I've ever heard one! Don't go all knight in shining armor on me, what's the real reason?" Reno glared at her.

"You think I'm joking? Geez Laney every other time you almost died we were in it together. I thought I could read you easily but I couldn't tell you were sick. If I would have known I would have told you to stay back and I could have gone, gotten the man and you would have been fine. I was almost the reason you were killed and that's the reason I'm quitting, I put another's life in danger due to lack of awareness which is a damn good reason to be fired. Get out of my way Laney," Elena grabbed Reno's box and yanked it from his arms.

"You're staying," she spat and held his box tightly. "You can't quit!"

"Elena!" shouted Reno, "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and give me my box,"

"Who's supposed to make fun of me?" she shouted. "Who's supposed to come to my office asking to borrow a pen because he lost his? Who is supposed to get me sick and make fun of me because I'm sick?" Elena put the box down and looked up at Reno. "Who's supposed to call me Laney?" A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Reno sighed, pushing some of his red hair away from his face.

"Damnit Laney, why do you have to go all girly on me? Fine… I'll stay," Reno was taken by surprise when he found the blonde in his arms, crying into his chest. "Elena," Reno rest his head upon Elena's, closing his eyes and rocking Elena back and forth to stop her from crying. He pulled away as Elena began to sniffle and Elena looked up at him, a small smile upon her face. Reno went to push some hair from her face and felt her head and pulled his hand away from her.

"You have a fever again! Damnit, why did you come all the way down here when you have a fever, you're never going to stay alive like this," he spat, picking her up. "Tseng is going to kill me," Elena felt her eyes close and felt her head rest upon Reno's chest as he carried her back to the medical wing.

Her day didn't seem so bad after all.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to bring this chapter out... I've had it written for a while now I just forgot about it while I started my last year of college. Please R/R! Thank you.


End file.
